


Afraid

by darkfusionx



Series: Pieces of My Heart [8]
Category: Original Work, drabble - Fandom, freeform - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Love, Other, commitment issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkfusionx/pseuds/darkfusionx
Summary: A woman is afraid of falling in love. She is afraid of letting him love her the way she needs to be loved.





	

Love.  
Commitment.  
Trust.  
Intimacy.  
Building a future.  
Being a failure.  
This is a laundry list of my issues.  
Like a vein, I am exposed.  
I can't seem to get it right.  
I am afraid to try.  
Terrified of the unknown.  
He loves me.  
I love him.  
But he is tired of trying.  
I don't know what to do.  
Afraid to fall.  
Afraid to let him love me.  
Afraid to love him the way he deserves.  
We have been through so much.  
So much fear.  
So much uncertainty.  
"We can't have a future if you don't trust me."  
Afraid to love you.


End file.
